


Conflicting Desires

by fallon_ash



Category: Farscape, Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallon_ash/pseuds/fallon_ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Everyone at the SGC comments on how similar they are, how much they look alike, but all Vala can see are differences."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Conflicting Desires

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: inferiority complex

There's something about Aeryn that drives Vala crazy. Everyone at the SGC comments on how similar they are, how much they look alike, but all Vala can see are differences. Aeryn is just a little bit taller, she's a lot stronger, she's faster, her tactical mind is brilliant, and all the skills that Vala has, street smarts and schemes and a quick wit, are skills that Vala was forced to develop because she doesn't have the innate skills that Aeryn has.

If they're sparring, Vala can sometimes take Aeryn down, but the look in Aeryn's eyes always makes her wonder if Aeryn just lets her win sometimes. So she tries different approaches.

Vala has Aeryn tied up in her quarters, spread across the bed, knees pulled back and parted wide. Vala teases her into oblivion, hands and lips and leather straps and various vibrating toys and one or two that can be hot or cold at the press of a button.

Aeryn thrashes on the bed, as Vala yet against lowers the speed of the vibrator deep inside her but leaves it there, eases her mouth off her clit, watches as she jerks when she presses the ice-cold metal tip of a toy to Aeryn's nipples.

Then she sits back, waits a little longer, Aeryn's mumblings not coherent any longer, but the word please is in there. Vala finds a faux string of vibrating beads and a non-latex glove, lubes toy and fingers generously, and then gently teases her anus with both, and Aeryn whimpers.

Vala carefully maneuvers the first bead inside, pulls it out, then two in, one out. Finally she works all four of them in, and clicks it up to the first setting. Aeryn's mumblings turn into a continuous stream of sound.

Then Vala clicks up the other one was well, still inside Aeryn, the palm of her hand holding both of them in place, her thumb just reaching to rest against her clit, and finally she leans forward to tug on a nipple with her teeth, her thumb flicking her clit fast, and using her free hand to click up the vibrations as fast as possible.

Aeryn comes with a keening sound that is part pleasure part pain, struggles against the bonds, and Vala doesn't ease down the setting on the vibrators until it's turning more into pain than pleasure, and Aeryn is sweating and shuddering uncontrollable.

Then she gently slows down, eases the toys out, discards her glove, brushes her palms over Aeryn's damp skin. She unties her hands and feet, wraps her in a sheet, and Aeryn instinctively turns into Vala's embrace, her eyes closed and her breathing evening out.

Even then, with Aeryn so seemingly vulnerable and completely open, there's something about the curve of her brows, the superior arch of her lips, that makes Vala bristle. Something that says _I could take you at any time, if only I wanted to._

Vala doesn't know which bothers her more, the fact that Aeryn could, or the possibility that Aeryn might not want to.


End file.
